wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
JAD-3629
Subject JAD-3629 has failed. JAD-3629 is being preserved for research purposes only, it will be fully terminated in twelve months. NOTE Subject JAD-3629 refers to itself as 'Jade'. It is to be refered as JAD-3629. It also refers to itself with female pro-nouns, but it is genderless. 'Introduction' Subject JAD-3629 will be created to be a weapon in war for project number 739. It is to be agressive, powerful and a dangerous tool that should aid one side to victory. It's grey nurse shark(Carcharias taurus) DNA will give it serrated teeth and killer instincts, the manta ray(Manta birostris) DNA will give it gracefulness, and the green tree frog(Litoria caerulea) DNA will give JAD-3629 the ability to stick to certain surfaces. The spectacle flying-fox(Pteropus conspicillatus) DNA is solely being used to stable the other DNA. In the other attempts in this project, the subject has malfunctioned due to a DNA failure. 'Phenotype' Subject JAD-3629's physical qualities are unlike anything the scientists have seen. It's scales appear to be non-existent, instead it has a thin membranous skin that is the colour of pine trees. It's underscales are a lighter jade green colour. JAD-3629 has no back legs, these legs did not form, but a shark-like tail appears in their place. It's fore legs end with no claws, it is believed that JAD-3629 was implied to have claws during one stage in the embryo, yet they never fully formed. It's feet expell an obscure, sticky, mucus-like substance that scientists found can be used as a strong glue. JAD-3629's wings do not have any identifiable bone structure,they appear do function as a manta ray's pectoral fins, biopsies have discovered these 'fins' are made of thick cartilage. JAD-3629's snout is sharp and pointed, it's mouth is below it's snout, but not asmuch so as a shark. Inside it's mouth are serrated teeth that are each individually shaped like a hook. A set of gills are on either side of JAD-3629's neck, it is yet to be discovered whether these gills work, scientists believe that they do. It's eyes are large and colored cerulean, it's pupils are small and round. Around both of JAD-3629's eyes are dark golden 'spectacle' markings that extend around it's eye ridges. JAD-3629 has no visable horns or spines, yet it's skeleton shows the roots of which spines should protrude out of. JAD-3629 has no ears, but it can still hear out of small holes leading to it's eardrums. 'Behaviour' JAD-3629 appears to differ from most subjects and defy scientist's expectations. The DNA of a grey nurse shark have appeared to give it compassion instead of bloodthirst. JAD-3629 has been shown to care about living oraganisms (see 'notable events' for examples) and only will grow agression when provoked. JAD-3629 has a severe case of hyperacusis, causing most sounds to be unbarable torture to it. If caution is not taken around exposing JAD-3629 to sound levels over twenty-five decibals, it can become quickly aggravated and possibly violent. Another thing that can trigger JAD-3629 is unorganisation and lack of cleanliness as it seems to have a case of Obsessive-compulsive disorder(OCD). The results of not following order will cause it to become short-tempered and begrudging, but usually nothing disastrous or violent. JAD-3629 has a stutter at some stages and may possibly have some sort of anxiety, though no scientists or doctors have identified and diagnosed this issue. JAD-3629's behaviour so far has shown it to be cordial and mostly passive. Further studies of it will be commenced to find if there is any possibility to change it to agressive. 'History' JAD-3629 was created to be used as a deadly weapon in war. The DNA of th green tree frog, manta ray and spectacle flying-fox were easily sourced, the shark DNA was not. In the end, the scientists working on project number 739 had to make do with the DNA of a grey nurse shark. The embryo was created with no difficulty or difference to any other. During the end stages of the egg-growth, it became critically unstable and the scientists began to think that they'd have to abandon the subject for safty precautions. The head-scientists were able to re-stabalise it in time. Subject JAD-3629 hatched and it was soon discovered that it's only natural defense and weapon was it's teeth. Many of the scientists called for the subject to be terminated, but they continued for the purpose of resarch and knowledge. JAD-3629 was the only subject in the project to survive so far, so rich information could most likely be sourced. JAD-3629 was soon found to be peaceful and rarely violent. Even more scientists wished to destroy it and be done. They were ignored and the rest of the science team worked hard to find a way to trigger violence. After JAD-3629 was diagnosed with hyperacusis and over-compulsive disorder, one scientist started protesting against the crulty that most likely caused these issues. In the end, the scientist quit, notwanting anything to do with that crule place. JAD-3629 seemed to become sad after that, but of course it can't feel many proper emotions. 'Notable Events' 'Hatching.' Egg is unstable. It probably will not make it. Scientists are calling to abandon project. We are not giving up yet. Subject JAD-3629 is hatched on 9247 A.S. As unlikely as it is, it survived. JAD-3629 seems perfectly healthy. 'First Discovery.' It has been discovered that subject JAD-3629 is useless for war. JAD-3629 is unable to spit venom or camoflauge. It has no killer instincts. JAD-3629 has glue-like substance leaking out it's talons. 'Companion Animal.' Scientists have decided to give JAD-3629 a parrot. JAD-3629 has shown care for the parrot, naming it 'Slick' instead of eating it. 'Slick' died. JAD-3629 seems sad, which shows it is capable of emotion. Tried to get rid of 'Slick's' body, JAD-3629 became protective over it. 'The ''Accident. A scientist accidentally dropped JAD-3629's food dish, making a loud noise. Other scientists are currently trying to retrieve them. JAD-3629 severed the scientist's arm. Scientists had to sedate it. The caretaker has been tasked with the job of cleaning the blood and torn flesh off the floor. The injured scientist quit. Scientists are hoping this incident means that they can turn Subject JAD-3629 violent. '''Diagnosis. Turns out JAD-3629 has hyperacusis, that is probably why it got mad at the loud noise. It also has OCD. 'Protest.' A scientist quit in protest for the way JAD-3629 is being treated. It seems sad he left. 'Capabilities' Under-Water Breathing JAD-3629 has a pair of gills that appear to function normally. More tests will be initiated at a later date. Suction-gripped/'sticky' talons JAD-3629's talons are 'suctioned' and eject a sticky mucus that can be used as a type of glue. It may be able to walk up sheer inclines. Serrated teeth JAD-3629 has extremely sharp, serrated, hooked teeth that can peirce through certain metals. It is able to rip a dragon's limbs off. Swimming It may have never been fully submerged in any sort of liquid, but JAD-3629's muscled shark tail and manta ray fins suggest that it would have the ability to swim. 'Incapabilities' Venom/camouflage JAD-3629 lacks any of the RainWing's natural abilities, which leaves it slightly more vulnerable and incapable for war. Flight JAD-3629's 'wings' are suited for swimming, leaving it unable to fly. Scientists doubt it can even become airborne for five seconds. Speed Although it can navigate land acceptably, JAD-3629's lack of back legs cause her to move at a far slower speed than most dragons. Intellect JAD-3629 shown no signs of superior intelligence so far, or many signs showing that it is intelligent at all. 'Statistics' POWER: ■■■■■■■□□□ SPEED: ■■□□□□□□□□ INTELECT: ■■■□□□□□□□ AGGRESSION: ■■■■■■□□□□ STEALTH: ■■■■□□□□□□ 'Interactions' ((To be added (put your scienceborns in the comments and I'll add them to the interactions, tell me if you want a positive, negative or neutral relationship)) VP-000156 Positive/Neutral Though they have had minimal interactions, Subject VP-000156 and Subject JAD-3629 appear to have a positive relationship. 'Images' ((You may add pictures if you wish)) Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Mentally Unwell